What To Do On A Rainy Night
by ante mortem
Summary: EOC Interesting, yet bizarre, things happen when Erik is visited by some friends on a rainy night. Chaos ensues.


The cool floor of the cavern felt cold to the touch, sending chills up Erik's spine. Subconsciously, he shivered as the outside air hit his wet body. He had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair when all of a sudden, voices were heard approaching. _Who the hell could that be, _he thought, silently cursing his intruders. _No body comes down here at this time of night._ Casually wrapping a towel around his waist, Erik turned around to be greeted by three guilty expressions. It appears that a few of the girls who reside in the opera house (Kerri, Alice, and Breann) had decided to pay their beloved ghost a little visit on a dull and rainy night. Little did they know that they would find their incredibly sexy friend clad in only a towel, water droplets clinging to his sculpted body as a result of his shower and hair slicked back with moisture. "Umm…hi," Erik muttered, completely embarrassed and turning an adorable shade of red. "If you'll excuse me for one moment?" Without awaiting a response, Erik grabbed the nearest clothes he could find and retreated into his bedroom area. As soon as he was gone, Kerri and Alice broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God," Kerri screamed. "He's so gorgeous. Did you see that chest, those arms, those strong hands? God, I love a man with strong hands." "I know," Alice agreed. "I just wanted to run over to him grab him and never let go. Nobody can resist a man like that, can they Breann?"… No response…. "Breann?...Breaaaaaannnnn?" Suddenly a noise was heard from one of the corners of the room. And there she was, Breann, curled in a ball and rocking back and forth, hands over her ears and suffocating all sound. Back and forth, back and forth she rocked. "Must think of happy things…pure things…oh god… what's happy and pure?…priests…ummm…rosaries…the holy spirit…ummm…anime…dead puppies…" Kerri and Alice stared at her with confused looks on the faces. _How could seeing a sexy man in a towel be such a traumatizing event?_ However, no enquiries were made due to Erik reappearing from his bedroom, now wearing the skin tight pants from _Don Juan Triumphant_ and an airy, long-sleeved shirt with a ruffled collar. "Sorry to keep you ladies waiting," he apologized. "I wasn't expecting to have visitors tonight, considering today's events. You now what I always say, 'A murder a day scares intruders away.' Anyway, how can I help you ladies tonight?" Now seated among the many cozy couches(yes, even the terrified Breann had regained her composure and sat down) the party relaxed, settling into their usual comfort. Sidling up to Erik, Alice replied, " It's a dreadful day outside today , what with all the rain and fog. We figured we would stop by and visit our lonely little angel." Retaliating, Kerri declared, "What do you mean 'it's a dreadful day outside? The dreariness and rain makes everything seem more real. It heightens the sensations and muddies the fairy tail feelings of sunny days and spring time flowers. Don't you agree Erik? Rain and despair creates reality, bring feeling to one's mind." "Yes," he agreed, slowly inching himself away from the love struck Alice."BUT…passion and raw emotion also paint reality into our banal existence and give life to and prompt our actions. Not only disparity and one's own personal plight conjure true emotion. I think that any feelings which are taken to the extreme, or at least to a higher level than usual, can rouse something in a person which is undeniable and alters their views of certain things." Just as Breann was about to go off on one of her philosophical, yet wacky, ramblings Alice interjected. "This conversation is getting way too intelligent for me. Who's in favor of playing a game? All in favor say I….I" Knowing how Alice's perverted mind works, Erik and Breann were hesitant to agree, but their friend Kerri all too readily gave in. "What the hell. I could use a little entertainment. I'm in." _And so the games begin._

Kerri, Erik, Breann, and Alice had all gathered around a small table where Alice had placed a top hat. Nobody dared to guess what it would be used for, for one could never tell when Alice was the mastermind behind an idea. "OK," Alice began. "Here's what you do. We all go around in a circle and take turns picking cards, which I have so carefully selected for the occasion, from the hat. On the cards you will find a question and a command. Whoever picks the card out of the hat gets to choose a person who will then choose either to answer the question (truth) or do the command (dare). Anyone who refuses will be kicked out of the game and forced to leave. No coming back. Does everyone understand?"……silence….. "OK let's get started. I'll go first." As Alice picked her first card out of the hat, Breann quaked in her seat. _Why_ _me? Why did I have to be dragged into this madness? All I ever did was sing songs and watch movies. I never did anything to deserve this torture of not knowing what will come next._ _Alice and Kerri have already corrupted my thoughts enough with their perverted and sexual discussions about Erik. I deserve at least a fraction of my sanity, even if it is only a VERY SMALL fraction. Maybe 1/10th of my mind?_ Breann's thoughts were soon interrupted by Alice's first question. "OK Erik, truth or dare." "I'll be risqué," he replied. "Dare." The slowly forming smile on Alice's face did not look too promising for Erik. Alice read the card, "You have to serenade the woman of **your choice** ( Alice bats eyelashes at Erik ) right now while dancing." _Maybe this will actually be an enjoyable night_, Erik thought as he stood for his "performance." Kneeling down, he grabbed Kerri's hand and kissed it gently, slowly lifting his boyish gaze to her own blue eyes. "Dance with me, darling?" he asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Alice stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gladly, monsieur." Lightly dancing in each other's arms, Erik began to serenade his sweet little Kerri. _At last, when all the summer shine/ That warmed life's early hours is past/ Your loving fingers seek for mine / And hold them close at last at last/ Not oft the robin comes to build / Its nest upon the leafless bough/_ Erik grabbed both of Kerri's hands and brought them to rest on his heart. Looking at her with love in his eyes, he placed a soft kiss on Kerri's forehead. _ By autumn robbed, by winter chilled/ But you, dear heart, you love me now./ Though there are shadows on my brow / And furrows on my cheek, in truth, The marks where Time's remorseless plough / Broke up the blooming sward of Youth, Though fled is every girlish grace / Might win or hold a lover's vow, Despite my sad and faded face, And darkened heart, you love me now! _Reaching out, Kerri brushed back Erik's wavy hair(he hadn't bothered to slick it back that day) and raised a hand to cradle the unmasked side of his face._ I count no more my wasted tears; / They left no echo of their fall/; I mourn no more my lonesome years; / This blessed hour atones for all/./ I fear not all that Time or Fate / May bring to burden heart or brow , Strong in the love that came so late/ Our souls shall keep it always now!_ Finishing the song, Erik bowed down. "Thank you Mademoiselle. It was a pleasure." Still holding hands, Erik and Kerri sat down back together on the couch, unknowingly leaning rather close to each other.

"OK, time for the next question. Erik, since you just went you get to pick a card from the hat." Reaching in, Erik did as told and picked his victim. "Breann, truth or dare?" All color had drained from her face. Her hands began to sweat. Her body began to tremble. "Umm…truth…I guess." "Here it is," Erik began. "What was your first time like, or, if you're still a virgin, what do you _phantasize_ your first time being like?" Without warning, Breann screeched at the top of her lungs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….too personal…..too disgusting….must.. block.. out.. images….oh no; my mental filter isn't working today." Passing out, Breann fell to the floor. "Well," said Kerri. "Looks like she won't be playing any longer, and Truth or dare isn't fun without a large group of people. What do you guys want to do now?" For several moments everyone stared at the floor, trying to think of a way to occupy their time. Finally, Erik spoke up, "How about poker?" Instantly, Kerri and Alice began grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "STRIP POKER," they shouted in unison. _Jesus Christ, _Erik thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

………………….…...………..(Hehe, we're not done yet) ...

It was 9:30 at night and the rain still hadn't ceased. With the poker game well under way, Erik, Kerri, and Alice sat round the table only partially clothed. Erik had only lost a shirt. Kerri had lost her stockings and dress and was now only wearing her underclothes. And Alice had only lost her dress. As the cards were dealt, the room fell silent, all thinking of possible ways to win. A five of hearts, three of hearts and Jack of clubs were eventually laid down on the table. "Yes!" Kerri exclaimed. "Full house." Erik and Kerri waited to see who would be the next to lose their clothing. "Erik, as much as I love your _Don Juan_ pants, you're going to have to hand them over." "Nooooo," Erik whined. "Choose Alice this time. Pleeeaaase?" "Nope," Kerri replied, ginning. "The pants are mine tonight." _And hopefully so are you, _she thought to herself. She could imagine lying with him in his ornate bed, silently begging him for more. Erik, thrusting in and out of her with gentle care and uncontrolled love. She could imagine… "Fine." Kerri's thoughts were interrupted by Erik standing up. "I'll give you my pants, but don't watch." Kerri respected Erik's wish as he removed his pants, but Alice couldn't help peeking from time to time. "There you go," Erik said, throwing his pants towards Kerri and sitting down. ………Alice and Kerri were too shocked to say anything for a moment. Erik began to fidget, but finally Alice responded. "Can you say commando?" she exclaimed, staring at Erik's new exposure. Growing all too aware of his surroundings, Erik couldn't help but hear Kerri smirk. "What was that smirk for?" he asked skeptically. "Am I too small?" This comment caused the girls to break out in laughter. "Erik," Kerri assured. "Let me tell you, you are **far** from small. And the reason I smirked was because I **never** imagined the first time I'd see you naked would be while playing poker in your lair least of all with** Alice** here." Erik still didn't have too much self confidence. "Are you sure I'm not small?" he asked. Alice still stared at him with a curious severity. Kerri still smirked at his lack of confidence. It was kind of cute the way he spoke, as if asking a mother if he had done a good job. Kerri just couldn't resist him, "Aww…..Does my precious little Erik need to have his ego stroked? I'd be glad to take on the job." Once again, Erik blushed. Just like before when he was seen only in towel by his three companions. He blushed knowing that having his "ego" stroked by Kerri might be all too pleasing. But finally, after the embarrassment wore off, the game resumed.

After a few more hands, Alice began a conversation centered on relationships and past partners. After sharing a bit too much information about her last boyfriend Tom, she started questioning Erik about his love life. What Erik had to tell was rather interesting. "A long time ago, Erik began. "I fell in love with a girl who could sing like an angel. I couched her during her stay here at the opera house, but as she grew her loyalty to me was lost. A young vicomt came along and swept her off her feet. I mourned the loss for a while, I must admit, but that event changed my ways. However, another beauty soon caught my eye. Those gorgeous blue eyes and rich caramel hair. And that laugh, oh that laugh………it would make anyone fall in love." Suddenly, Alice interrupted. "So are you seeing this woman now? What happened between the two of you?" At this question, Erik got a puzzled look on his face as if a purple, two-headed dog was standing in front of him. Then he spoke up, "What on earth are you talking about? I haven't loved a woman in years. Not since Christine left me. Hadn't Kerri told you?" "Told me what?" Alice asked as Kerri stifled a laugh so as not to be heard. At last, Erik let the truth be known…. "I'm gay." The silence that followed was unbearable. Alice sat with her jaw hanging open for several moments while Kerri just sat there with that content smile on her face, just as always. Ten minutes passed and no one had said a word. Kerri had moved to sit next to Erik, who was still sitting naked on the couch. Alice was still dumbstruck. However, when words came to her they were hurried and awkward. "Umm…I have to go now….my ummm…my…..my rhinoceros needs to be fed…….he uh...he gets cranky when he doesn't get his food." With that said, Alice grabbed her things and hurried back to her room, leaving Erik and Kerri alone. Straddling his lap, Kerri began to take off the remained of her clothing while trailing kisses along Erik's neck. Erik immediately responded by lifting up **his** beautiful temptress and carrying her to the bedroom, the very place that Erik had fled to when he was found in his towel earlier on in the day. Gently laying Kerri down on the bed, Erik lay on top of her, his hands making a mental map of every little detail of her body. A whisper was then heard in his ear. "Now I have you all to myself my queer little gargoyle." Laughing, Erik looked down at Kerri and gave her a gentle kiss. "Let me just say… I had my fingers crossed." Kerri rolled Erik onto his back, letting her body slide along his growing member. "So what'll it be my love?" she asked in a playful voice. Leaning closer, she almost whispered, "Truth or _dare_."

………………………………………………………………………………

**I don't know if this is the end, or not. I kind of just made this up as a joke one night because my friends and I wrote a comical little Phantom of the Opera dialogue in religion class one day. Let me know if I should continue or if I should just give up on this outrageous story. Thanks. -Ash-**


End file.
